A Little Too Casual
by sugarcascade
Summary: They try to talk, really. Konoha's just too busy being vague. KonoEne.


"Konoha." Ene started, watching the aforementioned male with curiosity and slight disguised irritation. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged, as if he wasn't meddling with her space at all - well, it wasn't really _hers_ hers but Shintarou had long passed out from over exertion and the android had taken possession of his room and chair - and continued to navigate the computer screen with interest. He towered over her even more so now, she noted, as he sat still with his glassy gaze fixed intently upon her.

"I'm asking you a question? Please answer it?" She urged a second time, flying around the screen in a desperate attempt to avoid the cursor that persistently followed and clicked on her, dragging her around the virtual space. Ene knew she could just hide herself away if she really wanted to, but it was rare to see this familiar face so close to her own, and yet ages away.

Grinning cheerily though she still wanted him to stop trying to take control of her, she settled down on the taskbar and swatted at the mouse when it came closer. "Hey man, I'm asking you nicely, so would you please stop that?"

He tilted his head to the side, almost knocking a can of soda off the table with his moving hand. "Why?"

She bit her lip to refrain from making any stupidly nasty comments she would probably regret later. "It's just driving me nuts, okay? It's fine if you want to mess with Master's computer, and actually that's a great idea since he's pretty much dead as a log right now, but I don't want this," The cyber girl waved her sleeve to gesture at the cursor, "Darn thing getting in my way all the time!"

To this, he only blinked. "Oh, sorry." Though he didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, in all his apathetic cheekiness, the albino had finally gotten a hold of her again and started swinging her in circles and different directions. He tried to make her dance, though with incomplete legs it just looked like she was skipping real weird and her hair was going everywhere.

Shaking some of the blue strands out of her face, Ene frowned, cheeks puffed out in irritation. "Oh, come on! Don't think I won't get back at you for this, because I will, you hear?!" Pulling her to the side, Konoha bumped her into an open window entirely by accident, yet no matter what she said his expression didn't change.

"If you break anything, I'm blaming you!" He simply shrugged again.

"You've just made 30 new folders! What are you trying to do?!" Click. Click.

"I'm not going to let you buy anything online, what would you even want to get here?! Oi! Hey now...!"

After effectively ignoring her and messing around for a bit, the boy clicked an icon without realising and the icon began to blare loud music which startled them both. As it began to be apparent the music wouldn't stop by itself, Konoha quickly slapped the computer in an attempt to shut it up but to no avail.

Shintarou let out a groan from his spot on the floor but when they both looked back at him, he was still unconscious. The music continued to play at a deafening volume and Ene was sure the entire house would've woken up by now when she casually turned it off, facing the only other conscious occupant in the room.

"Your fault." She spat out childishly.

There was a moment of silence and he let go of the mouse hesitantly, before clutching it again and hiding the cursor on the very corner of the screen. Ene glanced towards it, wondering if the android was plotting something when he suddenly spoke up.

"Do... do you not like me?" Konoha asked quietly, his first real sentence today since he started playing with her, though his tone was as indifferent as always.

The girl in question looked up at him, clear blue eyes inquisitive. He placed his hand on the screen and she placed hers on his index finger; a clear reminder that they lived in two separate worlds.

"You're alright." She replied after a while. There was nothing she could really say as an honest response that would be too confusing or too lost on him - he didn't remember and that was that. She was long past trying to force memories into his air-headed brain anyway.

"Alright." He repeated, as if something was missing from the sentence. "Only alright?"

Nodding, she spun in a circle. "Alright! Alright!"

Braving yet another question, he prodded at her figure through the screen, "More alright than Shintarou?"

Ene was stunned for a moment, before she burst into a fit of giggles, digital laughter echoing through the speakers. "Yeah, okay, why not? That question doesn't even make sense, silly! Why this all of a sudden anyway?"

"No reason."

"Really? You're just gonna leave me hanging like that? Not coo-"

"What about Seto?"

The girl paused, a little miffed about not being able to finish her sentence but also very confused. "What _about_ him?"

"Is he .. more alright or less alright?" She almost laughed at his face. He looked so innocent.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Keeling over and pulling her arms into her jacket, only the top of Ene's head and eyes could be seen. "My god, Konoha, are you asking me to compare you to other guys?" After seeing him nod shamelessly, she couldn't suppress the blush that spread over her face. "That's so embarrassing! Why don't you ask like, lil' sis or Danchou or something? Even Master, if you really had to? Oh my god."

"No." The android seemed unfazed, instead pushing on with the questions. "What do you think about Kano?"

She shot him a pointed look. "Excuse me, but in case you haven't realised, I'm a computer program! What gives you the authority to question me?"

"Why don't you want to answer the question." It was more of a statement than an actual question, but he seemed rather toneless when he spoke.

"Well, why do you want me to answer the questions?" She raised an eyebrow, tempting him.

"I like you."

If she was drinking, she would have long spat out all her drink by now. But she's a virus, and she doesn't drink. Ene kind of wished she could, just so she could spit in his face.

"Okay, cool, good for you! Have fun doing that!"

"I think I _like_ like you."

It was times like these when Ene really wished she had that drink to spit.

"You don't know me! What, are you some creepy otaku guy that falls in love with 2D girls?"

"No. I just like you."

Trust Haruka to do this to her even without his memories. God, she really had to remember she didn't have a heart anymore because something in her chest was beating really hard and distracting her. Could a virus get a virus?

"Well, that's just great! Congratulations! Now, I think Master has had enough sleep so I'm going to try and wake him up, okay? I'll see you in a bit, bye bye!"

Before he could protest, Ene had vanished from the screen and Shintarou's phone began to ring from under him. He mumbled a little, as it vibrated aggressively through his clothing and his wonderful unwanted companion within the phone started a wakeup call at full volume. "Master! Wake up, wake up! Time's a wasting, everyone except you is awake! You suck! Wake up! Wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open as he tried to locate his phone and turn it off when he lazily met Konoha's gaze.

"Oh hey." He greeted. "What are you doing in my room?"


End file.
